


Karácsonyi Destiel

by SassyMeg



Series: Karácsonyi Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boldog végkifejlet, Boys Kissing, Dean Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean fangirled for Cas, Dean rajong Casért, Destiel - Freeform, Eljegyzés, Ember!Gabriel, Ember!Sam, Fluff and Angst, Férj kérés, Happy Ending, Igaz szerelem, Igazi Pár, Karácsonyi AU, Kölcsönös vonzódás, M/M, Pro-Sabriel - Freeform, True Love, True Mates, Utalás Házasságra, Utalás Sabrielre - Freeform, chick-flick moment!Dean, csajos pillanatos!Dean, csókok, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, házias!Dean, izgatott!Dean, múltbéli angst, szerelem, utalás hányatott gyerekkorra, Életre szóló pár
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Karácsony, ami azelőtt nem volt fontos, hanem inkább egy nyűg a Winchester fiúk - de különösen Dean - életében, megváltozik, és végre olyan felhőtlen tudják ünnepelni, mint bárki más. Az egyik karácsony megváltoztatta az életüket, ami egy év múlva igazi boldogságként teljesedhet végre ki. ❤️





	Karácsonyi Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Megjegyzés: A történet szerint jelenleg: (Sam 24) Dean 27 éves, és Cas 32.  
> Valószínűleg ez is AU lesz - vagyis eltérő az eredeti SupNat idővonaltól -, és emiatt azt hiszem Cas sem angyal, hanem csak ember... hacsak nem jut eszembe egy csavar. :D Dean is OOC, de ha azt vesszük, hogy ő sem keménykedő vadász, hanem egy szerető, és elfogadó családban nőhetett fel mondjuk, akkor ki tudja, milyen lett volna valójában. Talán tényleg kedves, és udvarias, nem pedig dühöt alig kontrolláló harcos.

Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez lesz. Ha valaki úgy egy évvel - és pár hónappal - ezelőtt elmondta volna neki, hogy mi történik majd vele, hát minimum kineveti, és bolondnak titulálja. Most újra karácsony volt, mint akkor, mikor megismerkedtek. Izgatottan készítette össze a meglepetésnek szánt dolgokat, hogy mire párja hazaér, addigra minden készen várja. 

Karácsonyi sütiket sütött, mindenféle formában, és alakzatban, de a legtöbb fenyőfa alakú süti volt. Fahéj, vanília, és alma illata keveredett el a friss fenyő illatával, ahogy a szobába szervírozta a süteményes tálat. Hagyományos tojáslikőrt is készített, nem akart mesterséges aromákkal dúsított italt venni. 

A mézeskalácsház, amit végül kekszekből épített fel, és "tonnányi" habbal ragasztott össze, végre nem omlott atomjaira, és nézett ki úgy, mintha mézeskalács nyomornegyedet épített volna fel, ahogy egyszer a szerelmével készítették közösen, azon viccelődve, hogy ennek a sarkán árusíthatnák magukat a selyemcukorka fiúk, és mézeskalács örömlányok. Az emlék mosolyt csalt az arcára. 

***

AKKOR: 

Nem különösebben rajongott a karácsonyért. Nem fűződtek hozzá túl jó érzései. Legfeljebb kisgyerekként, de az már annyira régen volt.  
De valamit vennie kellett a testvérének, ez már hagyomány volt köztük. Mindegy, hogy mit, mert nem az értéke számított, hanem az, hogy ennyi év elteltével is gondolnak egymásra.

Ezért bolyongott most egy elcseszettül tömött, emberekkel zsúfolt hipermarket pultjai körül. Hirtelen meglátott egy fára akasztható rénszarvas díszt. Ez az! Ezt fogja megvenni Sammynek! Úgyis olyan, mint egy lakli, jávorszarvas csemete. Bár a kettő nem ugyanaz, de hasonló. Sam szeretni fogja. 

Boldog vigyorral nyúlt felé, de egy másik kéz gyorsabb volt nála.  
Már épp valami csúnyát akart volna mondani, amikor belenézett a világ legcsodálatosabb, s egyben leghihetetlenebbül kék, varázslatosan elbűvölő, mesés szempárjába. 

Soha nem hitt a szerelem első látásra dumában, de most saját magán tapasztalta, hogy ez mennyire nagyon is lehetséges. Enyhén elnyílt ajkakkal bámult. Ám a másik sem kevésbé kisebb csodálattal nézett vissza rá, sőt rövid idő múlva elmosolyodott.  
Istenem! Pontosan olyan volt a mosolya, mint mikor egy borús, esős, vacak nap után másnap belebámulhatsz egy gyönyörű napfelkeltébe.  
Muszáj volt neki is mosolyognia.

\- Hé, Napsugár! - bukott ki belőle - Tudom, hogy te voltál a fürgébb, de az öcsémnek szerettem volna azt...  
Elhallgatott, mivel a megszólított szexisen kócos, sötét hajú, megtestesült szerelemisten a kívánatos, rózsaszín plüss ajkaival még mindig mosolyogva, felé nyújtotta a piros orrú, esetlen, rénszarvas fadíszt.

\- Köszönöm...  
\- Cas... a nevem Castiel. Castiel Novak.

Méltó volt a hangja is a megjelenéséhez, és Dean érezte, ha ezt a lehetőséget elszalasztja, akkor méltán nevezhetné magát a világ legnagyobb lúzerének, már pedig ő nem volt az. 

A hang végig borzongatta a gerincét, és egyenesen a farkáig hatolt, kellemes bizsergést hozva az említett testtájékon. Aztán magához tért, mert még mindig ott állt vele szemben ez a gyönyörűség, és kinyújtott kézzel arra várt, hogy elvegye tőle az áhított rénszarvas díszt. Bárgyú vigyor terült szét az arcán, de szerencsére ezt nem tudta. Elvette az áhított ajándékot aztán ő is bemutatkozott:

\- Szia! Én Dean vagyok... Dean Novak. Öööö... Akarom mondani, Dean Winchester. Bocs! Teljesen összezavarodtam! Meghívhatlak egy kávéra? Tudod. Kárpótlásul.

Mentálisan egy seggbe rúgást érdemelt, de annyira nyújtani szerette volna a találkozót, amennyire csak lehet, s jobban megismerni a másikat.  
Édes mosolya volt. Dean teljesen elolvadt tőle. 

\- Kérlek, mondj igent! - tette még hozzá könyörögve, mivel késett a válasz.  
\- Jó. Igen. Elfogadom a meghívásod egy kávéra.

*

Beültek ott a plázában egy kávézóba, ahol remek sütik is voltak - többek közt számos pite költemény -, és sokáig beszélgettek nevetve. Az idő olyankor gyorsan száll, mikor kellemes társaságban van az ember, s mire magához tér, csak csodálkozik, hogy hogyan telhetett el ennyi idő. Nem volt ez másképp velük sem. Szerencséjükre az áruház - tekintve a közelgő ünnepekre - kivételesen éjjel is nyitva maradt, így nem volt akadálya annak, hogy befejezzék az ünnepi bevásárlásukat, immár együtt. 

*

Dean most már tudta, hogy Cas is a bátyjával maradt egyedül, mivel - ugyan nem egy időben, de - mindkettejüket a családjuk kitagadta.  
Gabriel sokkal lazábban fogta fel ezt a dolgot, mint ahogy Castiel ezt kezelte, mikor vele is megtörtént. Szerencsére azóta már túl tette magát ezen.  
Mondjuk Gabriel példájából kiindulva számíthatott volna erre, de azt gondolta, talán a családja megbánta ezt, és vele másképp bánnak majd. Hát nem tették. 

Ez lesz az első karácsonyuk kettesben, szabadon, minden kötöttségtől, szabályozástól, és elvárásoktól mentesen. 

Amikor végére értek a bevásárló körútjuknak, Dean fejében egy terv körvonalazódott, csak azt nem tudta még, hogyan hozakodjon elő vele.  
Aztán úgy gondolta: köntörfalazás nélkül rákérdez. 

\- Cas! Tudom, hogy most találkoztunk, és alig ismerjük egymást. Én mégis arra szeretnélek kérni, hogy te, és a bátyád töltsétek velünk a karácsonyt. Mit szólsz? Hmm?  
Egy darabig csend volt, és a zöld szemű férfi már arra gondolt, hogy nagyon elcseszett valamit. 

Aztán Castiel a szemeibe nézve azt válaszolta:  
\- Igazán kedves tőled, Dean, hogy felajánlod, de semmiképp sem akarnánk alkalmatlankodni... ez családi ünnep...

\- Ugyan, Cas! A karácsony először is a szeretetről, és az együttlétről, meg az egymás segítéséről szól! Vagy legalábbis kellene, hogy szóljon. Másodszor pedig gondolj bele, hogy ez eredetileg egy pogány ünnep volt, a Napisten tiszteletére, hogy ünnepeljék a téli napfordulót, mikor a nappalok lassacskán újra hosszabbodni kezdenek. Az egyház egyszerűen csak kisajátította az ünnepet, de ebbe most ne menjünk bele. 

\- Az ultrakonzervatív vallásos családom ezt eretnek beszédnek tartaná, de Gabe minimum sütit sütne neked, ezért a pár mondatodért - felelte felsejlő mosollyal az arcán Cas - Megbeszélem Gabe-bel, ha ő is beleegyezik, akkor én nem bánom. 

\- Rendben. Mikor láthatlak újra? Mondjuk holnap? - kérdezte reménytől csillogó szemekkel.

Castielnek ezen végképp nevetnie kellett.  
\- Mit szólsz a holnap utánhoz?

\- Olyan soká? - Dean arcán csalódottság ült - Nem szeretném, ha meggondolnád magad, és valami kifogással leráznál. Tényleg nem akarom erőltetni ezt az egészet, és eszembe sem jutna, hogy tolakodó legyek veled, de nagyon értékelném, ha meg tudnád oldani, hogy holnap is lássalak. 

\- Hát, ha ennyire akarod, megadom a számom, és a többit megbeszélhetjük, vagy küldhetünk üzenetet. Találkozhatnánk. 

\- Az nagyon jó lenne, Cas. 

*

Dean és Sam még kisgyerekként veszítette el a szüleit, amikor kigyulladt a házuk. A közel négy éves Deant, és a hat hónapos öccsét még John, az apjuk ki tudta menteni, de a feleségét már nem sikerült. Mielőtt visszament volna, csak annyit mondott a megszeppent fiának, hogy vigyázzon a kisöccsére. Ekkor látta őt utoljára élve, ahogy őrülten visszarohant élete párjáért. 

Egy ideig hányódtak a rendszerben, egyik nevelőszülőtől a másikig sodródva, olykor el is szökve, egészen addig, amíg az apjuk egy régi barátja el nem érte, ki nem harcolta, hogy örökbe fogadhassa őket. 

Bobby egy morgós vén medve, de a szíve vajból van. Ezt csak a közeli ismerősei tudták. Nem igazán volt egyszerű sosem a fiúkkal, de karácsonyt tájt, mindig különösen nehéz. Emlékeztette őket a tragédiájukra.

Ha nem lett volna Bobby Singer, akkor nem is tudja mit csináltak volna. Ő a nagybátyjukként, sőt tiszteletbeli apjukként nevelte fel a testvéreket. Neki soha nem született gyereke, mert a felesége idő előtt meghalt rákban, és sohasem házasodott meg újra.

Mostanában viszont eléggé összemelegedett a Roadhouse steak-bár tulajdonosnőjével, Ellennel, és nyílt titokként kezelte a fiúk előtt, hogy most kivételesen vele szeretné tölteni a karácsonyt. 

Sőt, eredetileg Dean vetette fel ezt a lehetőséget, mivel befizetett nekik egy "Töltse a Karácsonyt Párizsban" elő-nászútra. Mindketten kiérdemelték.

Szóval igazából idén csak ketten ünnepeltek volna, ő és Sam. De ha Casék is jönnének, mulatságosabb lenne az egész, és Dean ettől egészen felvillanyozódott, s ez még az öccsének is feltűnt. Máskor a bátyja nem igazán rajongott a karácsonyért, most meg teljes lázban égett.

***

MOST:

Visszaemlékezett az egy évvel ezelőtti karácsonyi ünnepre, ami megváltoztatta mindkettejük, sőt az egész családjuk életét. 

Imádta azoknak az egykori napoknak minden egyes percét. Mindannyian remekül érezték magukat. Kártyáztak, társasoztak, ettek, söröztek, és sütiztek - amiket Gabriel készített, s hozott -, néztek néhány filmet DVD-ről, és rengeteget beszélgettek, meg nevettek Gabriel humoros történetein. Észrevette azt is, hogy Gabe sem volt éppen közömbös Sam iránt, és az öccse is hosszú pillantásokat váltott Cas bátyjával. 

Máskor talán zavarta volna, most viszont egy cseppet sem bánta. Nem akkor, mikor ő is Castiellel lehetett. Vele alhatott, és persze nemcsak aludtak, ahogy a tesóik sem. S azóta eltelt egy év. Most ismét eljött a karácsony, bár a mai napon kettesben lehetnek, ez legalább olyan jó lesz, mint tavaly, talán egy bizonyos szempontból még jobb is. 

Ugyanis Dean egy valódi meglepetéssel készült Cas számára. Rózsaszirmokat szórt a bejárattól a fenyőfájukig - nem érdekelve őt, hogy egy most egy csajos pillanat vagy sem -, sőt, a behűtött pezsgő jégkockáiba is fagyasztott be ilyen szirmokat. A "mézeskalács" házikó elé, a porcukor hóba pedig belefirkantotta, amit óhajtott megkapni Castől már egy ideje. 

Kulcs zörgött a zárban, jelezve, hogy szerelme megjött, s hallotta a meglepett "Óh" kiáltást, majd hamarosan felbukkant a szobában Cas. Izgatottan tapintotta ki a zsebében a bársony dobozt, miközben Castiel csak meglepetéstől tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult. Dean mester munkát végzett a díszítéssel.

Aztán megpillantotta az írást a házikónál: Gyere hozzám, Cas, és ez világossá tette, de mégis minden olyan gyorsan történt.

Castiel csak sejtette, hogy Dean mire készül, ám mikor féltérdre ereszkedett, felé nyújtva a gyűrűt, kivéve a dobozából, már tudta. 

\- Megtisztelsz azzal, hogy az életem párja leszel az életem további, hátralévő részére? Hozzám jönnél Cas?

Ő pedig csak bámult rá, döbbenetesen szép kék szemeivel, két tenyerével eltakarva a száját. Előbb bólintott, majd kimondta hangosan: 

\- Igen, Dean, boldogan leszek a férjed.

Felsegítette immár a vőlegényét, és megcsókolták egymást szenvedéllyel telve. 

Valentin napon házasodtak. 

\--- The end ---

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a történet, kérlek jelezd ezt felém azzal, hogy megnyomod a kudos ❤️ gombot. Köszi szépen. ❤️


End file.
